UIs come in many forms (e.g., a Graphical User Interface (GUI)) and can be used to facilitate an end user's interaction with, for example, a distributed computing environment (e.g., a web-based application), or an application residing wholly on a single computer system (e.g., a stand-alone application). Some UIs, such as those used in the commercial or enterprise context, have a layout of objects and widgets that is common to all versions of the UI. This layout of objects and widgets may be utilized even if it is not the most efficient layout for a particular end user's purposes.